Heaven was needing a hero
by celticstarwolf
Summary: Heaven needed one of its heros to come home. M/G please let me know what you think


6

Disclamer: I own nothing CSB owns everything and Jo Dee Messian owns the song.

Authors note: This little story came to me after listening to the song be warned it is sad so tissuse maybe needed. Please let me know what you think.

A warm summer's brezze blew across the field, rusling the trees and blowing her blonde hair around. She kneeled at the grave stone in front of her, tears making tracks down her pale cheeks as she laid the flowers down.

"I miss you so much it's a challenge to just get out of bed most days. It's hard with you gone," she whispered the wind taking her words away.

A hand came to rest on her shoulder trying to give comfort to the greiving, "It's hard to believe he's been gone four years all ready. It seems like just yesterday we were going out on a case, chasing the bad guys, saving the day. He was one of a kind that's for sure," Emily said looking down at the gray tomestone.

She nodded no words are able to come forth tears chocked her voice as she replays one of the last time they had seen each other in her mind.

_I came by today to see you  
I had to let you know  
If I knew the last time that I held you was the last time  
I'd have held you and never let go _

"_Enter the Goddess is ready to take any requests you have," Penelope exclaimed a smile lighting her features when he walks though her dor. _

"_Any requests huh," Derek said arching an eye brow mischivously, "I may have one you'll like bady girl." _

"_Oh really handsome well let me hear it," Penelope grinned looking him up and down as if she was sizing him up. _

"_How about dinner tonight just the two us." _

"_Humm," she tapped one red __lacquered __nail against her chin as if thinking, "__I think I can fit you in though it will have to be a short dinner my husband wouldn't like me going out with other men." _

_Derek just shook his head and pulled her from the chair and into his arms, "Damn strait I wouldn't like you with another other men," he growled capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. _

_When the need to breath got to much Derek pulled back just a bit to tangle one hand in her hair the other wrapped around her waist holding her closer. _

"_We should really stop this honey bun. What if someone sees," Penelope breathed leaning closer to him. _

"_Don't care, missed you to much," he responded nibbling her neck causing a gasp to leave her mouth. _

"_Derek you know…" her words are cut off as his lips cover hers in a searching kiss. _

_Slowing they break apart again leaning their foreheads together, "So dinner right, in about an hour." _

_She nods as he gives her one final kiss before turning to go a huge smile on his face. _

_It's kept me awake nights, wondering  
Lie in the dark, just asking why  
I've always been told  
You won't be called home  
Until it's your time _

They never made it to dinner JJ had come rushing towards Hotch's office an urge case that needed their expertise.

"He's watching over you, Pen always," came JJ's voice from her right.

Wiping at the tears on her cheek she trys to speak, "I know it's just so hard he… he was such a big part of my life it's hard to live without him."

_I guess heaven was needing a hero  
Somebody just like you  
Brave enough to stand up  
For what you believe  
And follow it through  
When I try to make it make sense in my mind  
The only conclusion I come to  
Is heaven was needing a hero  
Like you _

"You'll never be without him he's in your heart always," Emily said trying to give her comfort.

Penelope just nodded. She knew they were right he would always be there, but he'd promised to never leave her side that he'd always be there for her. A promise they both knew he would never be able to fully keep.

"_Oracle of all things knowing and knowable put your requests in now," Penelope answered on the third ring. _

"_Penelope are you sitting down?" came Hotch's deep voice. _

"_Funny question Hotch, what's the matter." _

"_Penelope there's been an accident Derek, he's been hurt," Hotch answered trying to keep the emotions out of his voice. _

"_Oh God," she breathed, "is he all right. Please tell me he's all right Aaron I, I can't loose him." _

"_He's bad Penelope," Hotch said a under currant of fear running though his voice. _

"_I'll be there as soon as I can, please don't let him go until I get there," Penelope begged already grabbing for her purse. _

"_We'll try," was his response before they hung up. _

_Penelope thanked God that the case had been close, but also sent up a prayer for his life, "Please God I cant loose him, he's my life he's all that I have. Don't take him from me when there are still so many things we have to do together, so many words I still have to tell him." _

_The drive went by so fast and before she knew it Penelope stood in the waiting room. She saw Hotch standing beside a wall head down he's usually stoic features crumbling, partially covered in blood, Emily talking to him in hush whispers trying to get him to go clean up. Spencer pacing the floor, only God knew what was running though his mind at that time. JJ sat with her head buried in her hands, but Penelope could tell that she was crying. David sat next to her staring off into space not even trying to cover the despair in his eyes. _

"_Is there any word," came Penelope's quiet voice. _

_Hotch looked up trying to school his features, "He's asking for you." _

_Penelope nodded and let Hotch take her back. She never liked hospital's they always smelled funny, to sterile and bland for her liking. _

_They came to a stop outside a curtained off bed and Hotch turned to look at her, "They say he doesn't have long maybe an hour if that. I'm sorry Penelope." _

_She nodded as tears started to pool in her eyes her worst nightmare coming true. Slowly she pushed the stale white curtain aside and there laid her chocolate Adonis tube's coving his body. He looked pale to her gone was the superman she had always known. Slowly she walked over to him taking his right hand in hers feeling the cold chill that had set in._

_She watched as he eyes fluttered open and he smiled, "Hey baby girl what brings you here?" _

"_Well it seems that my husband has gone and gotten himself shot. I couldn't just sit at him and not come to see him," Penelope answered trying to hold back the tears. _

"_Oh," he began trying to fight back the pain, "I'm sorry baby I didn't mean for this to happen." _

"_I know that handsome you just have to play the hero, but that's why I married you, that's why I love you." _

"_I love you to Penelope you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I wouldn't change what we had for the world. Please don't," he pauses as a spasm of pain shot though him. _

"_Save you strength Derek please," Penelope said as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. _

"_No I have to tell you this baby girl. From the first moment I laid eyes on you I knew that you were different that there was something between us even back then. I could never have explained it, but you gave me the light in my dark life. You kept me going never letting me fall into that dark whole I had put myself in all those years ago. I," he coughs and winces before calming enough to continue. "I don't think I would have been able to make it with out you brightness in my life. You saved me and gave me a reason to go on. I'll love you forever Penelope Diane Morgan. I'm just sorry that I." _

_She stopped him then not wanting to hear it just yet. "You saved me to Derek I thought I'd never love again that I'd live my life alone. But you changed that I'll always be grateful for that no matter what happens. You kept me going to showed me that not everyone judges people by how they look. You taught me that I could be me and not have to apologize for that. I love you forever Derek James Morgan no matter what happens." _

_Penelope stood and leaned over to capture his lips with hers in a slow passionate kiss the last they would ever share. _

_Cause heaven was needing a hero  
Somebody just like you  
Brave enough to stand up  
For what you believe  
And follow it through  
When I try to make it make sense in my mind  
The only conclusion I come to  
Is heaven was needing a hero  
Like you _

A little hand tugged at her skirt, Penelope looked down and a sad smile crossed her face.

"Momma is Daddy in heaven?" little Derek asked with eyes just like his namesake.

Penelope gathered her son close the only thing she had left, "Yes honey he is, but he looks down on us keeping us safe."

"Will we see him again?"

"Of course angel heaven needed one of its hero's and your Daddy was one," Penelope answered looking up towards the sky as a gentle breeze brushes by the cheek.


End file.
